1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flow-regulating arrangement for a hydraulic transporting device such as a vane-cell pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flow-regulating arrangements of this general type are known. For example, in DE 44 26 652 C1, a flow-regulating arrangement is described, which has two partial-transport flow throttles, arranged parallel to each other and operating independently. At this point, a total transport flow is formed by partial-transport flows influenced by the partial-transport flow throttle. Due to the partial-transport flow throttles, acting independently of each other, a disconnection of the control signals of the two partial-transport flow throttles takes place. By means of the two partial-transport flow throttles, acting independently of each other and arranged parallel to each other, a transport flow regulation is carried out which makes a lowering of the operating curve of the transport flow possible even in the case of high system pressures. With the known flow-regulating arrangement, it is disadvantageous that the pressure difference, with which the pressure head-dependent partial-transport flow throttle is controlled, is not great enough in certain operational situations for achieving an effective throttling, or that no adequate pressure difference results due to the pump construction.